Viper
Viper is a recurring character in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Despite considered guilty as a thief seeking monetary gain, she then became reformed after her encounter with Jackie, and became a security consultant, much like in the series It Takes a Thief. She is now portrayed as a recurring heroine often along side El Toro. When being called a super thief, she often corrects them by saying "EX-Super thief." Appearance Viper is a lithe, attractive and very beautiful woman with long black hair worn in a side cortex, dark complexion and brown eyes. Her habitual in-field outfit consists of a tight, blue-black bodysuit and utility belt. When she's not in spy gear, her casual outfit is either a pink shirt and black tight shorts with pink sneakers or a sleeveless pink dress and sandals. When working as a security consultant, she wears either a gray business suit, consisting of a jacket and skirt with a pink blouse and black high heels or a red business suit, consisting of a jacket and skirt with a purple blouse and purple high heels. A few examples of Viper dressed while working as a security consultant from the episode "Origami" and "Re-Enter the J-Team" are shown below: Viper Origami Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery.jpg Viper Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery 2.jpg Viper Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery 3.jpg Viper Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery 4.jpg Viper Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery 5.jpg Viper Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery 11.jpg Viper Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery 10.jpg Personality It is hinted that Viper is Jewish (in Season 3, "A Jolly J-Team Xmas", she hosts a Hanukkah party). Though there are many times when Jackie doubts her trustworthiness due to her old thieving days, she is usually valued in times of need. She is often shown flirting with Jackie. This is encouraged by Jade, as she stated that she'd make a great aunt if she got together with him, with whom Viper shares a close big-sister relationship. History Originally, Viper first appeared as a master thief whom Jackie met in the New York Metropolian Museum, where the Snake Talisman was exhibited. Her original target, however, was the Pink Puma, a large pink diamond also on exhibition in the museum. At the very same night, Jackie (with Jade in tow) and Viper attempted to steal their respective targets, but caught each other in the act, and a fight ensued. During their scuffle, they lost the bags which contained their objectives, and accidentally picked up the wrong ones when the police arrived, so that Viper got the Snake Talisman while Jackie ended up with the Pink Puma and - subsequently - a stay in prison. Upon discovering the talisman's power, Viper used it to break Jackie out and agreed to a meeting with Jade to switch the talisman for the Pink Puma. However, the talisman she gave to the Chans was a fake, but as she returned to her apartment, she found Valmont and the Shadowkhan waiting for her. Viper fled from the Shadowkhan to the nearby Thanksgiving parade, where Jackie and Jade located and aided her against her pursuers. In the end Viper managed to slip off, though without any booty, and after her run-in with the Dark Hand she gave up her life of crime to work as a security consultant. Later on Viper was recruited by Jade to become a member of the J-Team. She also aided Jackie and Jade in independent missions, such as apprehending the magical thief Origami. Powers and Abilities Viper is a trained master thief par excellente, with finely honed reflexes and dexterity. Thanks to her former profession she has extensive knowledge about modern security systems, can pick locks, slip out of restraints and can use stealth to move around areas undetected. She is also a very skilled martial arts fighter have the same fighting style as Jackie. Unlike Jackie, who uses innovative techniques when fighting his opponents, she prefers direct attacks and does not use any weapons, with the exception of Talisman magic. She may be the weakest member of the J-team in terms of the strength (with the exception of Jade) but she is most agile. Weakness Viper isn't adapted to fighting in loose and baggy clothes. Quotes * Hey, the kid's a good listener. - Origami * Ex-super thief * Don't you trust me? - Origami * You're all right, Jade. You've got a sharp criminal mind. to Jade in Enter the Viper * You'll jeopardize the mission! to Jackie in Re-Enter the J-Team * You're not the only girl with tricks up her sleeve. to Bai Tza in Demon World (Part 2) * Not you skinny. to Finn in The J-Team Appearances Season 1 *''Enter the Viper'' Season 2 *''The J-Team'' *''Origami'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 3 *''Re-Enter the J-Team'' *''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas'' *''Attack of the J-Clones'' Season 4 *''The J-Tots'' *''Ninja Twilight'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:J-Team Category:Snake Powered Category:Dragon Powered